Fight For It
by SuperBlueGirl12
Summary: 'When its gone, you'll know what a gift love was. you'll suffer like this. So go back and fight to keep it.' Santana helps Dani love again by dealing with things in her past.


**Hey guys! I wanted to write something complete so you don't have to keep wondering if I'm going to finish a story! This one is finished and I'm giving you all of it in one go! **

**There's a song list at the end, and I think it helps to listen to the songs as you read. (If you want to!)**

**Let me know what you think.**

* * *

**Prologue**

As soon as she saw her walk into the diner, Santana knew she wanted to get to know this girl. Just watching her move across the room made Santana's heart flutter. She hadn't felt this way since Brittany, and she never thought she would. But this girl, there was just something about her, nothing else mattered.

'Hey!' Rachel said, jumping up onto the counter beside Santana, making her jump.

'Berry, jesus!' She said, putting a hand over her heart. 'You almost gave me a heart attack.'

'Sorry, not my fault you can't take your eyes off of the new girl.' Rachel grinned, Santana looking at her in shock.

'I wasn't... she's... wait she's working here?' Santana tried to process the information.

'Uh-huh, Gunther is showing her around. Look.' Rachel points over to Gunther. 'Officially she starts tomorrow.'

'That's, um, good. That's good.' Santana nodded, watching the girl talking to their boss.

'Yeah, you'll be able to stare all the time.'

'I wasn't...' She was cut off by Kurt, joining them on the other side of the counter.

'Weren't what?' He asked. 'Staring?'

'I wasn't!' Santana protested.

'Oh, yeah you were sweetie.' Kurt rubbed her shoulder. 'But I can't blame you, if I were straight.'

'Kurt!' Santana jumped from where she sat and faced them. 'Just, give it a rest.' She said finally, walking away. She had to pass Gunther and the new girl to get to the employee room and she noticed the girl watching her as she passed. She smiled and Santana's heart broke. This was the girl. She knew it.

**Who Is This Girl?**

Rachel walked into the loft after her rehearsal and found Kurt and Santana sitting watching some old movie. There were empty bowls and mugs all over the place. 'Having fun without me again huh?' She said, taking her coat off and throwing it over the sofa.

'Hey, it's not our fault you chose to become the new Barbra.' Santana pointed out. 'How was rehearsal?'

'Fine.' Rachel said, sitting down next to Kurt. 'Exhausting.' She lent her head back on the chair but suddenly looked to Santana. 'Oh, before I left the diner, I found out the new girls name.' She clapped her hands excitedly.

'Oh, that's nice.' Santana said aloofly, putting her hand into the last half full bowl of popcorn.

'Come on Santana, don't act like that, I know you wanna know.' Rachel teased, knocking her on the knee. Santana looked up at her and smiled slyly.

'Okay yeah, I do wanna know.' She shuffled forwards and looked at her friend in anticipation.

'Na, I don't think I'm gonna tell you.' Rachel shrugged and got up. Santana looked at Kurt, confused, before jumping up after her.

'What the hell Berry! Tell me her name.' Santana said, still following her as she went into her bedroom.

'You'll just have to ask her and find out.' Rachel smiled and closed the door to her room, shutting Santana out in the hall.

'Berry!' She called one last time. 'What the hell!' Santana turned back to the living room and looked at Kurt. He stood up, hands defensive.

'Don't look at me, I don't know her name.' And with that he was gone too, leaving Santana alone to think about this mystery woman.

§

The next morning Santana awoke to find everyone up and in the kitchen. She tried one more time to get a name from Rachel. 'Are you going to tell me her name or not?'

'I can't believe you're still annoyed that I wont tell you.' Rachel smiled. 'I kind of like having this power over you, it's nice.'

'Fine whatever.' Santana sighed. 'Can you at least pour me some coffee?'

'Sure.' Rachel said, pouring out the drink and giving it to her friend. She studied the look on Santana's face as she looked into the coffee. 'You're really taken by her aren't you?'

'Yeah.' Santana smiled. 'And I don't know why.' She brought the mug to her lips and took a sip before getting up. 'I've gotta get ready for work.' She said, taking the coffee with her.

'Santana.' Rachel called as she was at the doorway.

'Yeah.' The Latina turned to look at her.

'Her name is Dani.' Rachel said, Kurt smiling beside her.

'Thanks.' Santana responded, turning into her room. Dani. It even sounded right.

§

Santana was nervous and excited as she walked through the doors to the diner. She made sure she looked around to see if Dani was there but she didn't know exactly what time she was meant to start. The place was empty, the breakfast rush not yet started, so she made her way into the back to get herself sorted. She was just about to walk through the door when it was pushed open from the other side. Santana stopped in her tracks as she walked out. Dani. She even looked good in her uniform. As soon as Dani looked up and saw Santana, a huge smile spread across her face. 'Hi.' She said cheerfully, stepping forward and offering her hand.

'H... hi.' Santana replied, tentatively taking it and smiling back.

'I'm Dani, it's my first day here.' She said, warm smile still spread on her face. Santana was standing, staring at her, not sure if her brain was going to work. 'And you are?' Dani prompted.

'Santana!' She coughed and looked around. 'I'm Santana.' She said again, more composed. Dani laughed and nodded.

'Well, Santana, it's lovely to meet you.' She looked over her shoulder. 'Do you need to get in there?' She motioned to the employee room.

'Yeah... yes I do.' Santana nodded, moving past her and heading through the doors. She stopped at her locker and lent her head on the cool metal door. She was such an idiot. 'Nice one Santana.' She whispered. 'Great first impression.' She sighed and took her bag from her shoulder, throwing it in her locker and taking her uniform out. This was going to be a long day.

§

Later that evening Kurt and Rachel had arrived for their shifts, Santana and Dani had been on all day, and their hours weren't up yet. 'So, what's she like?' Rachel asked as she and Santana worked behind the bar.

'She's nice.' Santana said, putting some glasses back on a shelf.

'Nice? Just nice?' Rachel complained, putting some cokes on the side for the waitress.

'I haven't really spoken to her, that's all.'

'Well you need to start. I'm sick of you moping around the flat about how you aren't getting any.'

'Hey, I don't mope.' Santana protested. Turning to face the smaller girl.

'Erm yes, you do.' Rachel laughed. 'Brittany was like a lifetime ago, you deserve to be happy Santana.'

'I know. I know.' She repeated to make sure she really knew it.

'Well, here's your chance.' Rachel whispered before running away. 'See ya!'

'Rachel!' Santana watched her leave through the doors just as Dani appeared at the counter. 'Hey.' Santana looked at her.

'Hey, can I get two cokes and a beer please.' She said, pulling off a piece of paper from her notebook. Santana was watching her and almost forgot she was supposed to be working.

'Oh, yeah of course.' She finally replied, flustered. She got the glasses from the shelves and started filling them. This was her chance, she had to take it. 'So Dani, where are you from?'

'All over, I guess.' Dani replied, Santana's brow furrowing.

'All over, what's that supposed to mean?'

'I travelled a lot as a kid.' Dani told her.

'Right. With your parents?'

'Sort of.' Dani said, looking at her. 'Are those drinks ready?'

'Yeah, here you go.' Santana put them on a tray on the side and watched Dani walk away with them. That was weird.

'So, what did you talk about?' Rachel said, coming back up behind Santana.

'Berry, you're like a ninja, where did you come from?' Santana said, Rachel looking at her blankly. 'You know, never mind. She said she travelled a lot as a kid.'

'That's it?' Rachel looked disappointed.

'Yeah. It was kind of strange actually.' Santana said now she had thought about it.

'Well, maybe you could talk to her about music? This is a performing restaurant so she must be good at something. Ask her if she sings, that would be amazing! We could start a girl group! Wouldn't that be wonderful!'

'Berry, enough!' Santana said, walking away. She pushed through the employee doors and sat on one of the benches. Who is this girl?

**All Of The Stars**

Santana saw Dani leave the diner just as she was getting her coat on. Rachel had made this big scene about how Santana needed to talk to her. If she did it outside the diner at least she wouldn't have constant pestering in her ear. So she threw her bag over her shoulder and walked out of the diner calling to Dani. 'Hey, wait up!' She said, causing the other girl to turn around. It was only now Santana realised how small she was, she couldn't have been taller than Rachel.

'Hey Santana.' Dani smiled that smile again. 'What's up?'

'I was just wondering if you wanted to walk together?'

'But you don't know where I live.' Dani pointed out. 'It could be in the completely opposite direction to your place.'

'Okay so tell me which direction it's in.' Santana said and Dani pointed down the road.

'About twenty minutes that way.' Dani informed her. 'And by the look on your face, you are in the opposite direction.'

'No, not opposite.' Santana looked to their left. 'I'm five minutes down there.'

'I don't want you to walk further than you have to Santana.' Dani said, turning to walk away.

'Well hang on.' Santana jumped in front of her. 'What if I'm offering?'

'Why would you do that?' Dani asked, studying Santana's face. Santana shrugged.

'Because I want to. And it's late, and dark, and...'

'And you don't think I can take care of myself?' Dani questioned, seeing the worry on Santana's face.

'No, not at all, I didn't mean anything like...' She ran her hand through her hair. 'I'm sorry.'

'Don't worry Santana.' Dani smiled. 'I'm messing with you.' Santana let out a breath. 'I'd love to walk with you.'

'You would?' Santana asked and Dani nodded.

'Yeah, you're the first person who's tried to have a proper conversation with me. The least I can do is talk back.' She smiled. 'Come on.' Dani took Santana's arm and led her slowly in the direction of her flat. As they walked, Santana couldn't help but notice the way Dani looked around. At the buildings, the lights, the people.

'You haven't been here long have you?' She asked, Dani shaking her head.

'A few weeks, but I've been so busy looking for a job I haven't really taken anything in, you know?'

'Yeah, I was like that at first. I mean I've only been here six months, and there's still loads to see. But I've found some amazing places so far.'

'Oh yeah, you'll have to show me one day.' Dani grinned and Santana felt her heart shiver.

§

'Well, here we are.' Dani said, stopping in front of a small block of flats. The building wasn't that nice and Santana couldn't help feeling a bit sad. She imagined Dani in a small, town house with white shutters on the windows. Somewhere more cheerful. 'Not what you were expecting?'

'No, t's not that.' Santana said quickly.

'It's okay Santana, I know it's a bit...' She couldn't find the word. 'But I'm working my way up right, we all have to start somewhere.' She smiled, and Santana found it amazing how positive she was.

'Yeah, you're right.' She agreed. There was an awkward moment of silence as they stood face to face.

'I should...'

'Do you want...' They cut each other off and laughed.

'You go.' Dani said, waving Santana to continue.

'No, what were you going to say?' Santana asked.

'Oh, I just wondered if you wanted to come in for a coffee, or something?' She looked down to her watch. 'It's... wow it's after one, so I get it if you don't...'

'I'd love to.' Santana said, finding it amusing as Dani stuttered through her sentence.

'Okay, follow me.' Dani said, leading her up the steps, through the door and into the lobby. It was just as horrible on the inside. They walked the stairs to the sixth floor, the highest floor, and followed the hall right down to the end. Dani stopped outside number twenty-eight - the eight falling from the wooden door - and put her key in the lock. Santana heard a woman shouting from one of the other rooms and a dog barking from another. Dani finally got the door open and ushered Santana inside. She flipped on the light and everything changed.

'Wow.' Santana said, walking into the center of the room and looking around. The entire place was covered with fairy lights. They were all different colors, some flicking on and off, others staying strong.

'I know it's a bit much, but like you said, it's pretty dark here sometimes.'

'No, I love them.' Santana smiled. 'They suit you.'

'Thanks. Coffee?' Dani asked, Santana nodding and watching her walk into the kitchen. When she was out of sight Santana took off her jacket, put it over a chair and started walking around. There weren't many photos around, one or two of Dani and people Santana assumed were family. There was one of a dog, a Dalmatian in a purple collar. And one of a woman with a guitar. Santana picked it up and looked closely at it. It was black and white and crumpled around the edges, like someone had been carrying it around for a long time.

'That's my mum.' Dani said as she came back into the room, sitting on the sofa.

'She's pretty.' Santana said, smiling as she put the photo back down. She moved over and sat next to Dani on the sofa. 'Looks like you.'

'Thank's Santana.' Dani handed her a cup. Santana took a sip before asking;

'So, do you play?' Santana motioned to the guitar case in the corner of the room.

'I used to, a long time ago.' Dani admitted. 'That's my mums guitar.'

'Why'd you stop?' Santana was curious and watched as Dani thought about how to answer.

'My mum... she taught me everything. She was there all the time, any time I needed her.' Dani held her warm mug close to her. 'She loved watching me play the chords as she explained them, putting them together to make something perfect, just for us.'

'She sounds great.' Santana said, Dani smiling at her.

'She was.'

'So what happened?' Santana asked.

'She died.' Dani said, matter-of-factly.

'I'm so sorry Dani, I didn't mean to..'

'It's okay Santana, it was a long time ago.' Dani said, standing up. She held out her hand to Santana. 'Come with me.' Santana put her coffee down and took Dani's hand, allowing herself to be pulled up.

'Where are we going?' She asked.

'I'm going to show you why I bought this place.' Dani smiled and opened a window in the kitchen.

'You bought this place so you could jump out of the window?' Santana aid, confused. Dani laughed and pulled her towards her.

'Come on, follow me!' Dani said, climbing out onto the fire escape. Santana followed and looked up to see Dani climbing up the side of the building. She got to the top and climbed over the wall, seeing Dani sitting on a chair swing on the roof. It was also covered in fairy lights. 'Look behind you.' Dani said and Santana turned. What she saw took her breath away. It was the entire city and everything was alive. 'City that never sleeps.' Dani said, coming up behind her. 'This is my peace.' Santana turned to her and smiled.

'It's beautiful.' She said, looking into Dani's eyes.

'There's another reason I bought you up here.' Dani said quickly, the eye contact all becoming too much. She walked back over to the chair swing and pulled a trunk out from behind it. She unlocked it and pulled out a keyboard. 'I may not play guitar any more, but I do play piano.'

'Seriously?' Santana walked over to her and sat on the swing. 'Any other instruments you want to mention?'

'No, it's just those two, I swear.' Dani laughed, sitting beside Santana with the keyboard on her lap.

'Now I suppose you're going to tell me you sing? And then you'll be amazing at that too?' Santana said sarcastically, but judging by the look on Dani's face she knew she was right. 'Oh come on, now you have to play me something.'

'Okay, but it's a work in progress. I've only got a few lines.'

'You write songs?'

'Yeah, and you're going to be the first one to hear my newest work.' Dani smiled and took in a breath. 'Take it easy on me okay.'

'Okay.' Santana agreed and Dani began to play;

_It's just another night and I'm staring at the moon  
__I saw a shooting star and thought of you  
__I sang a lullaby by the waterside and knew  
__If you were here, I'd sing to you  
__You're on the other side  
__As the skyline splits in two  
__Miles away from seeing you_

_But I can see the stars from America  
__I wonder, do you see them too?_

_So open your eyes and see  
__The way our horizons meet  
__And all of the lights will lead  
__Into the night with me  
__And I know these scars will bleed  
__But both of our hearts believe  
__All of these stars will guide us home_

'That's all I've got.' Dani said, breathing a sigh of relief as she finished.

'Dani, that was...' Santana started but didn't know what to say.

'You hated it didn't you?' Dani said, looking deflated. 'I'm sorry, I..'

'Woah, Dani, It was amazing! It was so amazing I didn't know what to say.'

'Really? You're not just saying that?'

'No I'm not, trust me if I didn't like it you'd know it.' Santana said causing Dani to laugh.

'Thanks Santana.' Dani said, blushing.

'You're amazing Dani.' Santana said, leaning closer to her. Santana brushed a strand of golden hair away from Dani's face and was about to move in to kiss her when she pulled away. 'I'm sorry.' Santana said.

'No, it's not you. I just...' Dani started.

'You don't have to say anything, I get it.' Santana smiled, assuring her it was alright.

'Okay.' Dani whispered.

'So, I should get going.' Santana stood up to leave, Dani standing after her.

'No, stay.' Dani said, Santana looking at her. 'I mean, it's late, I have a couch.' She corrected. 'I just don't want you walking alone out there.'

'Okay, I'll stay.' Santana said. Dani then led her back down into the flat and made up the couch for her.

'Good night Santana.'

'Good night Dani.' Santana replied, watching her leave. Santana slumped down on the couch and pulled the duvet over her face.

**Why?**

Santana walked through the door to the loft the next morning and was bombarded immediately by Rachel and Kurt. 'Where the hell have you been!' Kurt shouted, Santana flinching back from him.

'Easy Hummel, I was out.' Santana said, taking off her coat and trying to ignore her roommates.

'Out where? And all night? You couldn't even call?' Rachel carried on as they followed her through the flat.

'It was late, I thought you guys would be sleeping.'

'Well we weren't! Where were you?' Kurt asked as Santana sat in the kitchen. They joined her at the table whilst she explained.

'I was at Dani's.' Their faces were priceless.

'You spent the night?' Kurt grinned.

'Not like that.' Santana corrected. 'I walked her home and then she invited me in for coffee.'

'And...' Rachel wanted her to continue.

'And then she said she didn't want me walking home by myself in the dark so she gave me her couch for the night.'

'That's all?' Kurt looked disappointed.

'No that's not all. I found out that she plays guitar and piano, and her singing voice is better than yours Berry.' Rachel sat up straight, not believing that for one word, but Kurt couldn't help but laugh.

'She's that good?' He sounded excited.

'Better.' Santana grinned, but then her smile faded.

'What is it Santana?' Rachel asked.

'She told me about her mum, who died. She said it was a long time ago but I could tell it still makes her sad.'

'That sucks.' Kurt said. 'But my mum died when I was a kid and I turned out okay.'

'That's debatable.' Santana joked. 'But seriously, I can't shake this feeling of there being something more too it.'

'Like what?' Rachel asked.

'I don't know.' Santana said, tapping her nails on the table. 'But I'm going back over later to pick her up.'

'You are?' Kurt was excited again.

'I convinced her to let me take her out, show her around a bit.' Santana grinned and Kurt clapped.

'Oh this is excellent! Soon we'll all be able to go out on double and triple dates!'

'We'll have to convince Finn and Blaine to come up here first but I'm sure they'd love to meet the girl who finally tames Santana Lopez.' Rachel joked.

'Very funny.' Santana said, standing up. 'What am I going to wear!?' She wondered, walking into her room.

§

Santana was walking along the hall to Dani's flat. She was wearing tight black jeans tucked into her heels with a white top cut off at the shoulders. Her hair was flowing around her shoulders. She stopped to fix it as she reached the door but heard someone playing the piano from the other side. She thought about knocking but the melody was so beautiful she couldn't bring herself to interrupt it. Instead she pushed on the door and tip-toed inside. Dani was sitting with her back to the door, playing and singing gently. Santana listened;

_You must have been in a place so dark  
__You couldn't feel the light  
__Reachin' for you through that stormy cloud  
__Now here we are gathered  
__In our little hometown  
__This can't be the way  
__You meant to draw a crowd_

_Oh why, that's what I keep asking  
__Was there anything I could've  
__Said or done  
__Oh, I had no clue you were masking  
__A troubled soul, God only knows  
__What went wrong and why  
__You would leave the stage  
__In the middle of a song_

Santana moved further into the flat to get a better look at Dani as she sang. Her blonde hair was down around her shoulders and Santana noticed that it was blue at the ends. She also noticed a few tattoos. She'd have to ask Dani about them at some point.

_Now in my mind I'll keep you frozen as a seventeen-year-old  
__Rounding third to score the winning run  
__You always played with passion  
__No matter what the game  
__When you took the stage  
__You'd shine just like the sun  
_

_Oh why, that's what I keep asking  
__Was there anything I could've  
__Said or done  
__Oh, I had no clue you were masking  
__A troubled soul, God only knows  
__What went wrong and why  
__You would leave the stage  
__In the middle of a song_

Dani looked up and stopped playing when she saw Santana, jumping in her seat. 'I'm sorry.' Santana said putting her hands up. 'I didn't mean to scare you.'

'It's okay, how did you get in?' Dani asked after she composed herself.

'Your door was unlocked.'

'No, I locked it when I got in.' Dani informed her.

'Well it was open when I got here.' Santana told her.

'It must be broken again, it did that on the second night I got here.' Dani remembered. 'I'll have to lock it twice next time.'

'That does not fill me with comfort.' Santana said, moving towards her. 'What were you playing?'

'Just another one of my silly songs.' She smiled at Santana.

'They're not silly.' Santana corrected. 'Can you finish it for me?'

'You really want to hear it?'

'Of course I do.' Santana smiled. 'Please?'

'Okay, where was I?' Dani thought for a moment and then continued;

_Now the oak trees are swaying  
__In the early autumn breeze  
__A golden sun is shining on my face  
__Through tangled thoughts  
__I hear a mockingbird sing  
__This old world really ain't that  
__Bad of a place_

_Oh why, there's no comprehending  
__And who am I to try to  
__Judge or explain  
__Oh, but I do have one  
__Burning question  
__Who told you life wasn't  
__Worth the fight  
__They were wrong, they lied  
__Now you're gone and we cry_

_'Cause it's not like you to  
__Walk away  
__In the middle of a song  
__Your beautiful song  
__Your absolutely beautiful song_

Dani stopped playing and looked at Santana. 'Finished.' She laughed, not sure what to say.

'That was so good Dani. Just like the other one. You're really talented.' Santana gushed, moving to sit beside her.

'You think so?'

'I know so.' Santana knocked her shoulder. 'Who was it about?'

'What do you mean?' Dani asked.

'Come on, I'm not that stupid. I know it was about someone.' Dani sighed.

'It was, but I... I don't talk about it. I'm sorry.'

'Don't be sorry.' Santana took her hand. 'Just know that I'm here if you want to, or if you need to, talk to someone.' Dani smiled. 'Now let's go, I've got some great places to take you too.'

'I can't wait.' Dani said. As she got up Santana noticed some more tattoos on her arm and one on her back.

'You have got to explain these tattoos to me, they're gorgeous.' Santana said, looking her over.

'Maybe one day.' Dani smiled. 'Speaking of gorgeous.' She looked down Santana's legs.

'Oh enough, come on!' Santana took her hand and led her out of the flat, only waiting for her to double lock her front door.

**Somebody To You**

'So, how was your date?' Kurt said as he and Rachel flanked Santana at work the next day.

'It was good.' Santana said. 'Are you always going to be this nosey?'

'Have you ever met us? Of course we will be.' Kurt confirmed. 'Where did you go, what did you do?'

'We just had dinner and went for a walk.' Santana said, walking away from them.

'There must be more to it Santana, did you kiss?' Rachel asked, following her.

'No Berry, we didn't. Now shut up, she should be here soon.' Santana started clearing a table. 'I don't want you guys scaring her off.'

'Us?' Kurt looked offended. 'We would never...' Santana glared at him. 'Okay, fine. We'll chill.' He conceded.

'Thank you.' Santana said gratefully. The door opened and Santana turned to see Dani walk through. Dani walked over to them.

'Hey guys, Santana.'

'Hello Dani, nice to see you.' Rachel said, smiling. Santana looked at Rachel, then Kurt and they got the message. They scampered off, leaving the girls alone.

'They're kind of strange.' Dani said.

'Yeah, try living with them.' Santana agreed. 'How are you?'

'I'm good Santana, thanks for asking.'

'Last night was okay?' Santana asked. She had never been this nervous before.

'It was lovely.' Dani said. 'I'm going to go get changed.'

'Okay.' Santana smiled and watched her walk away. Kurt and Rachel were back by her side in a second, grinning. 'Oh my god, you guys are like homing pigeons! Get a life!' She walked away with a tray full of dirty plates and glasses.

§

Later that evening Santana over heard Gunther on the phone. He was angry and panicking at the same time. He hung up and Santana pretended to do some work as he came over. 'Santana, do you think you could prepare something for the stage tonight? Natalie called in sick so she can't perform.'

'It's pretty short notice Gunther.' She said, but then she had an idea. 'Why don't you ask Dani? These people have heard me loads of times and I'm sure she'd love to do it.'

'You think?'

'Yeah, I think.' Santana confirmed.

'Okay, I'll ask her.' He said, scurrying off to find her.

§

Santana was at the bar with Rachel and Kurt when Dani came over. 'Can I talk to you Santana.' She said.

'Yeah of course.' Santana agreed but Dani looked to Rachel and Kurt.

'Alone, please guys.' She requested but they didn't move. Santana rolled her eyes and took Dani's hand.

'Stay there.' She shouted back to her friends as she led Dani through to the back room. 'So, what's up?' She asked once they were alone.

'Did you tell Gunther I would sing tonight?'

'I told him to ask you?' Santana said. 'Is there a problem with that?'

'I haven't performed in like, eight years Santana.' Dani admitted. 'I don't know how to any more.'

'What are you talking about? You performed for me, twice, in the past two days.'

'That's different, it's just not something I do okay. To this many people at least.' Dani said, her voice rising.

'Then why did you apply for a job in a performing restaurant?' Santana wondered.

'Because I needed money and this was all I could find! I didn't think people would be signing me up to sing so soon.'

'Well, I'm sorry Dani.' Santana said. 'But you have such an amazing voice, why don't you want to share it?'

'I told you, I haven't performed in...'

'Ten years.' Santana finished for her. 'So, how old are you?' Santana wondered, the tone of the conversation shifting.

'I'm twenty-two.' Dani told her, and then Santana had a thought.

'How old were you when your mum died?' She looked into Dani's eyes and there it was. The reason.

'I was twelve.'

'Dani, I'm sorry, I didn't realise it was such a big deal.' Santana moved closer to her and took her hands.

'It's okay.' Dani assured her, trying to keep her tears under control. One slipped down her cheek and Santana quickly wiped it away.

'I'll do a song, okay, don't worry about it.' Santana smiled. 'Unless you want to give it a try?' She asked, Dani looking up at her.

'Would you sing with me?' Dani asked.

'I'd love to.' Santana said, taking her hand. 'Let's go get ready.

§

They stood on the stage together waiting for the music to start. Santana looked over to Dani and saw she was holding her microphone so tightly. She put her hand on Dani's back and whispered; 'Relax okay, I'm right here.' Dani nodded as the music began. Their fellow workers supplying the back up;

_Yeah you!  
__Yeah you!_

Santana began, taking the first verse with Dani joining her for the chorus.

_I used to wanna be  
__Living like there's only me  
__And now I spend my time  
__Thinking 'bout a way to get you off my mind  
__I used to be so tough  
__Never really gave enough  
__And then you caught my eye  
__Giving me the feeling of a lightning strike_

_Look at me now, I'm falling  
__I can't even talk, still stuttering  
__This ground of mine keeps shaking  
__Oh oh oh, now!  
__All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah  
__Is somebody to you  
__All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah  
__Is somebody to you_

_Everybody's trying to be a billionaire  
__But every time I look at you I just don't care  
__'Cause all I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah  
__Is somebody to you_

Dani took the next verse, taking a deep breath and looking only at Santana when she sang;

_I used to ride around  
__I didn't wanna settle down  
__But now I wake each day  
__Looking for a way that I can see your face  
__I've got your photograph  
__But baby I need more than that  
__I need to know your lips  
__Nothing ever mattered to me more than this_

_Look at me now, I'm falling  
__I can't even talk, still stuttering  
__This ground of mine keeps shaking  
__Oh oh oh, now!_

Santana came back in on the chorus and took Dani's hand. She looked over to Rachel and Kurt who were smiling and clapping along with the crowd.

_All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah  
__Is somebody to you  
__All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah  
__Is somebody to you_

_Everybody's trying to be a billionaire  
__But every time I look at you I just don't care  
__'Cause all I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah  
__Is somebody to you_

All of the music stopped and Santana sang the next part directly to Dani, still holding her hands;

_Look at me now, I'm falling  
__I can't even talk, still stuttering  
__All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

The drums kicked back in and both girls sang the rest of the song.

_All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah  
__Is somebody to you  
__All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah  
__Is somebody to you_

_All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah  
__Is somebody to you  
__All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah  
__Is somebody to you_

_Everybody's trying to be a billionaire  
__But every time I look at you I just don't care  
__'Cause all I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah  
__Is somebody to you  
__'Cause all I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah  
__Is somebody to you  
__Yeah you!_

The music stopped and they were met by a thunderous round of applause. Santana pulled Dani into a hug. 'That was so awesome.' She smiled. 'How do you feel?'

'Good, I feel good.' Dani let out a sigh of relief. 'Thank you Santana.'

'No problem.' Then all of a sudden, Santana lent in and kissed her on the cheek. She pulled back slowly to see the reaction on Dani's face. 'Sorry, I..'

'It's okay.' Dani said before leaning in and kissing Santana gently on the lips. 'It's okay.' She smiled, just as Rachel and Kurt came over.

'Well, Santana wasn't joking about your voice Dani.' Kurt said. 'You're amazing.'

'I have to agree.' Rachel said. 'We should definitely do a duet one day.'

'I'd like that Rachel. Thanks guys.' Dani said. 'I'm going to the bathroom, back in a second.' Once Dani was out of earshot Rachel turned to Santana and grinned.

'Looks like romance is blossoming!' She giggled.

'I like her a lot you guys, like more than I've liked anyone since Britt.'

'We can tell.' Kurt said.

'I just wanna do this right, I don't want to scare her away.'

'You wont.' Kurt confirmed. 'Judging by the look on that girls face when you were singing to her, she's just as taken with you.'

'You think?' Santana bit her lip.

'We know!' Rachel agreed. 'Just be yourself.'

'Okay, I will.' And with that Dani came back from the bathroom, a not so good look on her face.' 'Dani? What's wrong?' Santana asked.

'I just go a call from someone I used to know.' She said.

'Okay, what about?' Santana studied her face.

'They're at my flat. They want to talk to me.'

'So why do you look so worried?' Kurt asked.

'We didn't leave things on the best of terms.' Dani admitted.

'I'll come with you.' Santana said. 'If you want me to.'

'I'd like that.' Dani nodded, letting out a breath, before she went to get her bag. Santana was left with Kurt and Rachel, all sharing the same look.

'Strange.' Kurt said.

'See, this is what I mean. There's more to her.' Santana said.

'Just call us if you need anything.' Rachel said once Dani was heading back over to them. She smiled at Santana before they left the diner.

**I Never Told You**

'So, do you want to tell me who's at your flat?' Santana asked as they were walking. She heard Dani sigh and decided to stop her. She put her hands on her shoulders and turned her so they were face to face. 'Dani, you need to start talking to me.'

'I know, it's just... It's hard.' Dani admitted, not making eye contact.

'You can tell me Dani. Nothing is going to change the way I feel about you.'

'Do you promise?' Dani whispered.

'I promise. Now tell me what's going on.' Santana said.

'Okay, so after my mum died, my dad wasn't in the picture and I had no other relatives. No one could take me in.' Dani started, and Santana knew where this was going.

'You went into foster care?' She asked and Dani nodded.

'Yeah, the first place was okay for a while but then they had their own kids and I was out. The rest were all pretty bad.' Dani wiped a tear away from her face before continuing. 'So after the last one went wrong, I was sill only sixteen. I couldn't prove that I'd be okay on my own so they put me in a group home. I met this girl, Lisa, who was in there too. She ran with gangs and did drugs. Her brother put her in there to try and help her.'

'So what happened?' Santana prompted after a moment of silence.

'She killed herself when we were in there, and her brother, Tom, blamed me.' Dani admitted.

'Why did he blame you?' Santana asked.

'Because Lisa and I had developed a, relationship, whilst we were in there. That was bad enough because it went against the rules, but he said I should have seen the signs. That I should have been able to stop her.'

'You know it's not your fault, don't you? If she wanted to kill herself she would have one way or another.'

'I know that.' Dani nodded. 'Lisa was, pretty messed up, but I...'

'No buts, it wasn't your fault.' Santana smiled and kissed her. 'It wasn't your fault.'

'Yeah.' Dani smiled. 'But now Tom is here and I don't know what he wants.'

'Wait, Tom is who called you? The guy who blames you for his sisters death is at your flat right now?'

'He is.' Dani nodded.

'Then I'm glad I'm with you.' Santana said taking her hand. 'He's not like, violent, or anything is he?'

'No, I don't think he would be.' Dani didn't sound too sure. 'It's just so out of the blue. I don't even know how he got my address.'

'Well, we'll soon find out.' Santana said, still holding on to Dani's hand.

§

Santana saw him as soon as they stepped onto Dani's floor. He was big, like six three at least, and was attractive in a 'football player' kind of way. He looked sad. Santana felt Dani's hand tighten in hers and she squeezed back in support. They started walking towards him and he pushed off of the door.

'Hey Tom.' Dani said quietly.

'Danielle.' He said in returned. The silence after this was killing Santana so she offered him her hand.

'I'm Santana.' She said, but he simply nodded, not taking her hand, before looking back down to Dani.

'Can we go inside?' He asked.

'Sure.' Dani let go of Santana to open her door and led them both in. They stood awkwardly before he started talking.

'So, it's been a long time.' He said.

'Yeah, five years almost.' Dani agreed, standing close to Santana.

'I had a hard time tracking you down, after you left.'

'I know, I just had to get away from there.' Dani said, and Santana couldn't help but see something resembling shame on his face.

'I'm sure I didn't help with that.' Tom said. 'I know I didn't make it easy for you Dani, and I'm here because I want to apologise for that.'

'You don't need to...' Dani started but he stopped her.

'I do. I need to tell you how sorry I am, and how glad I am that Lisa had you. Even if it was only for a few months.' Dani nodded as he started rummaging around in his bag. 'When we went through her things we found this.' He took out a book. 'It was her journal, and I think you should have it.' He handed it to Dani.

'Thank you, but it was your sisters, you should...'

'No, read it and you'll understand why I'm giving it to you.' He said, smiling. 'So, that was all really. I'm glad you're doing okay Dani.'

'Thanks Tom.' Dani smiled and watched him walk out of the door. Once it was closed she let out a breath she didn't realise she was holding.

'That was...' Santana started.

'Yeah, I know.' Dani finished, holding the book in her hands. 'I never thought I'd see him again.'

'Why don't I make us some coffee?' Santana said.

'That would be great, thanks Santana.' Dani smiled and sat down on the couch, book in hands.

§

Santana came back with two cups of coffee and Dani was in the same position. She put the drinks down on the table and sat beside her, one hand on her knee. 'Still haven't opened it?'

'No.' Dani said. 'What if it's bad, what if she does blame me?'

'I don't think Tom would have given it to you if that was the case. Open it. I'm right here.' Santana smiled and Dani opened the book. The first page was a letter to Dani;

_Hey Dani baby, _

_So they're gonna find this once I'm... once I'm gone. I just wanted to make sure you read this and understand what I'm about to say. I know Tom hasn't been your biggest fan but he'll make sure you get this. I love you. I want you to know that first and foremost. I. Love. You. Period. But there are some things I just can't escape. I'm not going to tell you everything about my past because I want you to remember me how I am now, and not how I was then. I was not a nice person but you helped me become a little better. I'm sorry I'm doing this, I really am. If there was one person I'd stay alive for, it's you babe. But I just cant. There's something inside me that needs to be free of this life. Hopefully I can start again and be more like you. I'll be good and I'll be smarter, like you taught me. So I hope you get every happiness you deserve. And if you're reading this and you have a new love, she better be good enough for you. _

_Don't hide yourself away Dani, shine as much as you want to. If you turn the page you'll see that I wrote you a song. I was hopeless at music but I know you'll play it beautifully. So do one last thing for me and play the song. _

_Yours forever, _

_Lisa _

Dani closed the book and wiped her eyes, letting out breaths to try and calm herself down. She looked at Santana who was trying not to cry. She cleared her throat. 'See, she loved you Dani.'

'Yeah, she did.' Dani laughed.

'Are you gonna play the song?' Santana asked as Dani flipped open the page. The song was called 'I Never Told You.'

'Yeah, come on.' Dani smiled and led Santana back to the roof. She picked up the keyboard and laid the book in front of her, playing as best she could the song for the first time;

_I miss those brown eyes  
__How you kiss me at night  
__I miss the way we sleep  
__Like there's no sunrise  
__Like the taste of your smile  
__I miss the way we breathe_

_But I never told you  
__What I should have said  
__No, I never told you  
__I just held it in  
__And now I miss everything about you  
__I can't believe it, I still want you  
__After all the things we've been through  
__I miss everything about you  
__Without you, whoa..._

_I see your brown eyes  
__Every time I close mine  
__You make it hard to see  
__Where I belong to  
__When I'm not around you  
__It's like I'm not with me_

___But I never told you  
__What I should have said  
__No, I never told you  
__I just held it in  
__And now I miss everything about you  
__I can't believe it, I still want you  
__After all the things we've been through  
__I miss everything about you  
__Without you, whoa..._Can't believe it, I still want you

_After all the things we've been through  
__I miss everything about you  
__Without you, whoa, no, no..._

Dani stopped playing and there was silence. She felt a tear slide down her face and drop onto the keyboard below. Santana looked at her face and her heart broke. 'Dani...' She stared but then Dani stood up and turned around.

'No, please don't.' She sobbed.

'It's okay Dani.' Santana stood to face her but Dani only backed away. Santana held her hands up. 'Can you please stop backing up, we're on a roof. Talk to me, I'm right here.'

'You're here now Santana, like Lisa was then. But you won't be here forever.' Dani was still crying, and Santana knew what was going on.

'I will always be here Dani.' She said firmly.

'Lisa said that too, and she left me! She promised she wouldn't do anything to ruin us, she said she loved me!'

'Dani I need you to calm down. Please?' Santana took another step forwards and thankfully Dani stayed put. 'Look at me.' She pulled Dani's face up to hers. 'I am not going anywhere. Trust me.'

'I don't know if I can believe you.' Dani said. 'Everyone always goes away in the end.'

'Not me.' Santana said. 'I'll be around so much you'll be begging to get rid of me.' She smiled and made Dani laugh, which was good to see.

'I need to think about this Santana.' She admitted. 'I like you, a lot. But I need you to go so that I can think.'

'Okay, whatever you need.' Santana nodded. 'I'll be at my flat, or give me a call whenever you want.' Santana lent in and kissed her. 'I'll say one last time, you can trust me.' And with that Santana left, wiping away her tears as she went.

**Glass**

As soon as Santana walked into the loft they knew she had been crying. Rachel and Kurt were in the living room watching the tele when they saw her. 'Santana are you okay?' Rachel asked, pulling her down onto the sofa next to her as Kurt turned off the tele.

'I'm fine.' Santana nodded, sniffing. 'Or, I will be.'

'So what happened?' Kurt asked.

'It's a long story.' Santana said, wiping her face one last time. 'But basically she's been through hell and I probably don't even know the half of it.' Santana started to fill them in on everything and by the time she'd finished hours had passed.

'So you're just going to wait for her?' Kurt asked.

'I don't know what else to do.' Santana admitted.

'What if she doesn't turn up, or call, what then?' Rachel wondered.

'Then I think my heart will break into a million tiny pieces.' She laughed and Rachel rubbed her knee comfortingly. Just then, there was a knock on the door. They all looked at each other nervously until Kurt got up and opened it. To Santana's relief, Dani was standing on the other side of the door, guitar over her back.

'Dani.' She said, getting up and going to the door. 'Are you okay?'

'I'm fine.' She smiled and pulled Santana into a hug. 'Can I come in?'

'Of course.' Santana led her through the door.

'Hey Dani.' Rachel said, Kurt waving.

'Hi guys.' She smiled as Santana came up behind her.

'We'll just, give you some privacy.' Kurt said, motioning for him and Rachel to leave.

'No, it's okay. I kind of want you guys to hear this too.' Dani stopped them. 'Can we sit?' Santana nodded and took her hand, waiting until everyone was sitting down. 'So I know what I have to do now.'

'You do?' Santana asked, not sure if she should be worried or excited.

'I need to be here, with you Santana.' She smiled and took Santana's hand. 'I never realised it but I've been so angry, these past five years. I've been closed off and unreachable. And I need to change that.'

'I'm so glad to hear that Dani.' Santana smiled and kissed her.

'But I'm gonna need you to be patient with me.' She said, running her hand up and down Santana's arm. 'There's still some stuff you don't know about me. And you might not like it when you find out.'

'Like I said before, nothing you could say will scare me away.' Santana confirmed.

'Good. So anyway, I dug out another one of my songs and I'd like to do it for you. Is that cool?'

'I'd love to hear it. What about you guys?' Santana looked to Rachel and Kurt.

'A free show, I'm in.' Kurt smiled, and Rachel nodded.

'Okay, so it's still rough.' She said getting her guitar out.

'Wait, is that what I think it is?' Santana smiled.

'Mum's guitar? Yeah.' Santana held it in her hands. 'I thought now would be a good time to get back playing. New beginnings and all that.'

'That's a great idea.' Santana said, kissing Dani one last time before giving her room and sitting by Rachel.

'Here we go.' She started;

_Trying to live and love  
__With a heart that can't be broken  
__Is like trying to see the light  
__With eyes that can't be opened  
__Yeah we both carry baggage  
__We picked up on our way  
__So if you love me do it gently  
__And I will do the same_

_We may shine  
__We may shatter  
__We may be picking up the pieces here on after  
__We are fragile  
__We are human  
__We are shaped by the light we let through us  
__We break fast  
__Cause we are glass  
__Cause we are glass_

_I'll let you look inside me  
__Through the stains and through the cracks  
__And in the darkness of this moment  
__You see the good and bad  
__But try not to judge me  
__Cause we walked down different paths  
__But it brought us here together  
__So I won't take that back_

_We may shine  
__We may shatter  
__We may be picking up the pieces here on after  
__We are fragile  
__We are human  
__We are shaped by the light we let through us  
__We break fast  
__Cause we are glass  
__Cause we are glass_

_We might be oil and water  
__This could be a big mistake  
__We might burn like gasoline and fire  
__It's a chance we'll have to take_

_We may shine  
__We may shatter  
__We may be picking up the pieces here on after  
__We are fragile  
__We are human  
__We are shaped by the light we let through us  
__We break fast  
__Cause we are glass  
__Cause we are glass_

**The End**

* * *

**Song list;**

**All of the Stars - Ed Sheeran**

**Why? - Rascal Flatts**

**Somebody to You - The Vamps ft Demi Lovato**

**I Never Told You - Colbie Caillat**

**Glass - Elise Lieberth**


End file.
